The present invention relates to a circuit board assembly in which sockets used for a plurality of types of plugs are attached to a circuit board. Furthermore, the present invention also relates to an apparatus having a plurality of circuit board assemblies connected to each other.
Generally, a socket or a connector is designed specifically for a limited type of an object to be connected. For example, a connector disclosed in JP-A 2007-200697 is designed to hold an LED device and to supply power to the LED device.